A Lost Hope
by Kaidence Ledger
Summary: This is the story the Weasleys never told you about how there were triplets insted of twins and why they never have mentioned the third before. Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

The Burrow shook with Molly Weasley rampaging through bellowing "Fredrick, George, Hope get you little arses down here NOW!" Baby Ron was bawling in here arms and there was floo powder all over the living room. Just then three identical redheads snuck into the room.  
  
"Yes mum," they all answered in unison.  
  
" What in the world were you trying to do to your poor little brother?" The three of them turned to each other and giggled then Hope spoke up.  
  
" Well mum, we thought that if we sent Ron through the chimney that maybe he'd come back a girl, cause we all know that you want another girl and girls are better than boys anyway…"  
  
"Are not," shrieked George  
  
"Are too!" The fight continued till Hope got a little violent and tried to take out George with a punch to the face.  
  
"Break it up NOW," yelled a very exasperated Molly. She sent them to the room the three of them shared to think about what they had done and how sorry they were. After calming Ron down, she eased herself down onto the couch and sighed * and I thought a girl would be easier than boys! *  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback (Molly's POV)*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"It's a girl Mrs. Weasley, two boys and a girl." Tears were streaming down Molly's face she had always wanted a girl and now she had one.  
  
" Arthur, can we name her Hope cause that's what she is to me, my one hope and dream finally come true."  
  
" Ok, Hope it is. And the Boys?"  
  
" Fredrick and George."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Her moment of relaxation was cut short by an explosion upstairs. Molly raced up the stairs afraid of what she would find. There was pink smoke pouring out from under the triplets door and moments later they came tumbling out. What she saw shocked her beyond anything they had ever done before. 


	2. Major Trouble

All three had neon green hair with purple skin and black spots. The only thing Molly could do was sputter "You three…Kitchen…Father finding out…splitting up…different rooms…Percy!" With the mention of living with Percy, the three of them sprinted down the stairs and sat down promising to be good. Molly owled Arthur at the ministry asking him to return home immediately, mentioning something about the triplets and trouble.  
  
Arthur apparated home about ten minutes later to find the triplets sitting ashen faced and forlornly at the kitchen table. They had decided to make Hope the spokes person, seeing as she had dad wrapped around her little finger (she is the only girl). She looked up through her lashes, tears shining unshed in her eyes.  
  
"Honestly dad we were only trying to make mum a little baby girl since we all know she wants one. We stuck to the ingredients, you know, sugar and spice and everything nice, though I guess the toad wasn't that nice but…" Arthur cut her off.  
  
"Well since you weren't deliberately trying to cause trouble, we won't split you up, but after you return to regular color, you guys will have to de-gnome the garden.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? Well thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I'll update this one really soon since I have in mind what's gonna happen. So Please keep reading and telling me what you think cause that's what will get me to update sooner. Thanks.  
  
Luv ya, Kaidence 


	3. Letters From Hogwarts

A/N: This is five years later cause I got a "wonderful" idea. Oh yeah and the triplets were 6 yrs old in the past 2 chapters (Ron was three). Now their 11. Ok have fun and Please Review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Fred and George had planned it perfectly; this would be one of their best. They had been helping out around the house for weeks dusting, de- gnomeing, getting the mail. and all voluntarily. Today was the day, when Fred let the mail owl in there were three letters from Hogwarts. On his way to the kitchen he handed one off to George to hide in their room, while he proceeded to the kitchen where the whole family was waiting. George rushed into the room moments after Fred muttering about nature calling. "What's in the mail today Fred?" "Well there are some bills for mum and dad, and there are two letters from Hogwarts for George and I." " Where's mine," asked Hope, her fork dropping with a clatter to her plate. " There wasn't one for you, I guess that means you're a squib." Then George proceeded to singsong "Hope is a squib! Hope is a squib!" over and over again. " No I'm not, mum tell Fred to give me my letter." " Honestly mum that's all there was," Fred said, while George kept singing his mean song. Hope feeling crushed, but knowing something must be up, ran up the stairs with unshed tears shining in her eyes. She pulled out something that Charlie had given her to protect her from Fred and George sometimes, and had taught her the appropriate spell. She sat on her bed and thought of how she could possibly not get in, if they were telling the truth. After dinner, Fred and George entered the room only to find Hope with Charlie's old wand. "Petrificus Totalus," she whispered. After the two bodies hit the floor with a dull thud, Hope started to tear apart their side of the room. * Now where is my letter? * She thought. Finally she found it under Fred's mattress. "Ah, there it is. Thanks Fred for keeping it safe. Now what was that counter curse, oh well I don't quite remember so I guess you'll have to stay that way till mum finds you." She exited the room giggling and skipped down the stairs to show her worried family. 


	4. The Next Morning

The next morning was an exciting one, seeing as they were all going to Diagon Alley for their much-needed school supplies that they couldn't hand-me-down. Hope entered the kitchen to find her mum whipping up a quick breakfast. Molly looked up from the bacon she was frying to see Hope piling pancakes on her plate. " Where are the boys?" "Um," she said with her mouth full, "The sleepy heads are still in bed." "Sweetie can you watch the bacon while I go get their lazy bones out of bed?" " Sure mum." Molly headed upstairs expecting to find two little boys in bed sleeping, but what she found instead was two little boys in full body binds on the floor. Her first instinct was to scream and then she quickly performed the counter curse. "What happened to you two? Who did this to you?" she demanded, slightly afraid to find out. "Hope!" they both cried out in unison. It was just then that it hit her what had happened. She started to laugh, "Good for her" "What mum, she cursed us and all you can do is laugh and praise her. Why?" "Well you two deserved it after hiding her letter, but I will punish her. Now get changed we have a big day ahead of us." The day continued with no other incidents. Hope was punished with chores around the house for a week. 


	5. Hogwarts Express

A few weeks later was the big day, the first trip on the Hogwarts express for the triplets. They showed up with fifteen minutes to spare and approched the barrier to platform 93/4. "As always packed with muggles," sighed Molly, "Ok you first Percy.... You three next, I'll follow with Ron and Ginny. Dad will bring up the rear." When the whole family had finally made it throught the barrier Molly started on the zero tollerence speach the triplets had hear a thousand times through. "Now don't cause too much trouble, because if you do I'll have to..." She finished with "...And do sit with Percy on the train, I don't want any trouble before you even reach school!" There was much grumbling about this request but the grudgingly agreed when Arthur bribed them with candy money for the ride. As they were finishing up the last minute goodbyes, Arthur pulled Hope aside. "I'm ging to miss my little prankster. You just be the little angel I know is in there somewhere and I'm sure everyone will love you!" She giggled. "Ok daddy I'll try but you don't know what it's like trying to live with Fred an' George." "Here's a little something for one of my favorite little girls." "But you only have two of us..." "I know and you're both my favorite, now open it. Your mom and I have saved that for you since before you were born." With that she opened the box to find a thin band of gold with an emerald that matched her eyes. "Thanks daddy, thank you sooooo much!" She squealed with delight while giving him a bear hug. After a few more last minute goodbyes they left with train for Hogwarts. Good to their word the triplets sat with Percy, well at least in the same compartment,but the pretended that he wasn't even there until a mystery person entered the room. "Perc, how are you? It seems like forever since I saw you last!" "Oliver, is that you? You look so tan I hardly even recognized you!" Which was the truth, the guy standing in the door way was brown as a berry. "So what have you been up to all summer," said Oliver taking a seat next to Percy. "Well studying of course, you know it's never too soon to start." Just then Oliver noticed three other red heads in there with them rolling their eyes at Percy and stairing at him with curiosity. "Hey Perc, who are they?" He asked with some curiosity himself. "Oh I'd forgotten about you three, these three are the triplets I've told you about. This is Fred..." "I'm not Fred I'm George, honestly and you call yourself our brother!" "Sorry George! Well at least I'll get one of you straight today. This is my sister Hope, and those two are Fred and George. You three this is my good friend Oliver." Fred then bursted out with his next statement without a thought. "You mean you actually have friends Percy, We thought you were just making it up when you told us!" Percy scowled at them, while Oliver rolled on the floor with laughter. After wiping the tears of merth from his eyes, Oliver answered. "Of course he has friends, what ever gave you that idea?" Hope answered this time. "Well all he ever does is study so we figured he'd have no time for anything else not to mention anyone else." As she looked into his eyes and answered straight forward his cheeks tinted with a slight blush. When she noticed how obviosly good looking Oliver was it was her turn to blush. "So have any of you ever played quidditch?" From there the conversation was set for the rest of the ride. Percy rolled his eyes *oh boy*.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ A/N:Sorry I haven't updated in ages but I've recently taken up to packing my entire room and moving to a dorm so I haven't really been in the way of the internet and my ethernet just recently (like yesterday) started working so bear with me. I've had the chapters typed up for about a month. I hope you enjoy them! Luv ya, Kaidence 


End file.
